


Rindu dan Bunga

by kacangmetal



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6871207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacangmetal/pseuds/kacangmetal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanya melalui bunga Masaomi dapat mengungkapkan perasaannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rindu dan Bunga

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroko's Basketball milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya meminjam karakter saja :)

Entah sudah berapa kali Masaomi memainkan _für elise_ dalam dua jam, kini jari-jarinya terasa kaku. _Earl grey tea_ dan _egg roll_ yang disajikan _butler_ -nya tampaknya sudah mendingin dan kurang nikmat untuk dikonsumsi. Tetapi, dibuang pun sayang.

Masaomi menyeruput _earl grey tea_ —yang benar telah mendingin—dan menggigit _egg roll_.

"Biar kutebak, pasti Masaomi bermain piano hingga tehnya menjadi dingin. Harus dihabiskan, ya. Kalau _egg roll_ -nya tidak habis, biar kuhabiskan,"

(Seandainya omelannya benar-benar terdengar, tidak sayup-sayup dalam pikirannya).

"Ambil saja _egg roll_ -nya, sayang. Semua untukmu,"

Begitu sahut Masaomi dengan nada lirih dan kepala menunduk.

Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

* * *

_Diam-diam Masaomi merindukan omelan_ nya _._

* * *

Saat ini masih pukul empat, dan sudah kebiasaan Masaomi dengan _nya_ berkunjung ke taman kota. Dari hanya mencari udara segar sampai membeli dua _scoop_ es krim dan sebungkus _waffle_. (Tentu saja es krim dan _waffle_ -nya untuk _berdua_ ).

Kali ini, Masaomi memilih membeli kopi kaleng melalui _vending machine_ lalu duduk di tempat yang biasa ia tempati.

Krek. Kaleng terbuka, Masaomi segera meminumnya. Cairan kopi yang dingin membasahi tenggorokannya. Rasanya aneh.

"Hingga saat ini, aku tidak pernah menemukan kopi yang enak seperti buatanmu."

* * *

_Yang membuat Masaomi semangat setiap pagi adalah kopi buatan_ nya.

_Astaga, Masaomi benar-benar merindukan_ nya.

* * *

"Mencari bunga apa, Tuan?"

Suara lembut dari wanita tua yang tengah menata bunga berhasil membuat pikiran Masaomi kacau. Beberapa jenis bunga yang diinginkan mendadak lenyap dari pikirannya.

_Entah mengapa, suara wanita itu terdengar sangat familier, seperti_ ia.

"Oh, aku melupakan nama bunganya. Tetapi aku ingin bunga berwarna putih atau merah muda,"

Wanita itu tertawa pelan dan memilihkan bunga untuk Masaomi, "Ah, pasti untuk sang istri, ya. _Lily of the valley_ dan _alstroemeria_ adalah pilihan yang tepat, menurut saya,"

"Um," Masaomi terdiam sejenak dan melihat bunga yang dimaksud. "Kalau begitu tolong rangkaikan dan ah, boleh tambahkan beberapa tangkai _baby's breath_?"

"Tentu saja,"

"Maaf, saya ingin bertanya. Apa makna dari ketiga bunga itu?"

Entah mengapa, kini senyum wanita itu semakin lebar.

" _Lily of the valley_ berarti kerendahan hati, _alstroemeria_ berarti kesetiaan, dan _baby's breath_ berarti cinta yang tiada berakhir."

Setelah mendengar jawaban wanita itu, Masaomi merasa kedua matanya panas.

* * *

_Dan Masaomi mendadak ingat,_ lily of the valley _dan_ alstroemeria _adalah bunga kesukaan_ nya.

* * *

Kini, hujan turun rintik-rintik dan perlahan membasahi bumi. Tapi Masaomi tak peduli, ia tetap berjongkok dan mengusap batu yang tulisannya tertutupi tanah. Rangkaian bunga yang dibelinya ia senderkan pada batu.

" _Lily of the valley_ bagaikan sifatmu yang rendah hati pada siapapun. _Alstroemeria_ sebagai kesetianmu padaku. Dan yang terakhir...,"

Masaomi merasa suaranya tersendat dan kedua matanya terasa sangat panas. Ah, pasti sebentar lagi _hujan_ deras.

"... _baby's breath_ adalah cintaku untukmu yang tiada berakhir, Shiori."


End file.
